


Domain of God

by Cowardlykatz



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Exo Guardian (Destiny) - Freeform, Genderless Guardian, Hunter Guardian (Destiny), Implied Sexual Content, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowardlykatz/pseuds/Cowardlykatz
Summary: Fear is something he has not felt since. . .since he was human. Hearing that cold, human like voice coming from all around him. Enveloping him. Echoing throughout his large study. It sent shivers down his spine. The voice of the Traveler.“The biggest question is - what is our purpose?”





	Domain of God

" For centuries, we feared the forces of Darkness massing against us. We sought to hide and cower beneath a broken god. . .No more. These Guardians show us what we are, what we have always been, and what we will be again. We are what remains of the Light and we will not be stamped out. "

\- The Speaker

 

The Traveler.

The Guardians of the Last City worship this immovable leviathan. The true Protector and Keeper of the remaining human race. Their silent  **God** . Thus, some were given the generous gift of immortality. With this immortality came a price. Brave soldiers sacrificed themselves at the hands of devilish beings and alien creatures. Their sacrifice leads, inevitably, to death. Over and over these Guardians throw themselves into the hands of Death herself - only to revive and repeat the process all over again. A never ending cycle that, eventually, numbs the pain altogether. There is, on the other hand, only one known Guardian who has been caught in the hands of Death once.

An Exo hunter.

There are no records of their previous life. This hunter's Ghost has only uncovered one small piece of information; that they have been alive well before the Traveler graced their home with it’s holy Light. No name, no home, and no memories. Exo’s are indeed man-made machines, just a shell with a human’s memories stored within it, but it seems that whoever created this Guardian forgot a few important details. Whether it was on purpose. . .now that is a question still left unanswered. When Ghost was tasked to retrieve his Guardian, he didn’t expect to find someone who couldn’t even recall their own name. How someone could pick up a gun and kill an enemy with accurate precision in the span of minutes, well that surprised Ghost. He needn’t give them any more advice nor tips as they traveled from then on. For this Guardian can surpass even the Vanguards who watch over the Last City.

This fascinated the Speaker.

The Speaker does not choose who becomes a Guardian. He merely understands the reasons why. Much like a Ghost he is able to pinpoint the qualities of a Guardian. All it takes is their actions, body language, and their  _ voice _ . All of this wrapped up in a quick conversation about the Traveler. He has come across many Guardians who will one day surpass the current Vanguards. Giving these Guardians his blessing and wishes them off on a safe trip to the outskirts of this sacred realm. Yet, he cannot understand why this very Guardian has him questioning the voiceless God. Why choose someone who is barely human with no recollection of their past life?

The Holy man only truly began questioning when he heard their Ghost speak in a tone that wasn’t his own. In a way, the Ghost is to only be a second voice for all Guardians. A subconscious. This Ghost speaks  **for** the hunter. At first, all the Speaker heard was a robotic voice, deep with background noise of static and chirps. Then, he heard something quite different. So very. . .human -

“Speaker?”

Thoughts fade like vapor, secured behind lock-and-key in the back of the holy man’s mind. His attention still set on the traveler outside, hands tightly locked behind his back. Shoulders oddly tensing up at the voice. Chirping. He’s speaking to the Ghost. For now. It’s only a matter of time before  _ they _ speak.

“We received your call. Something wrong?”

He gives a hum, turning on his heels to face the silent hunter and their companion. His eyes follow the movement of their strides, only an arms length away from him now. How can this being attract him like a moth to a flame? In his human days he never once found another person to be so. . .attractive. Never lusted after frivolous crushes nor sought the relief of a one-time fling. He shouldn’t be able to feel this way. He’d hope that his Exo body would keep his stomach from feeling like it’s in shambles, burning and yearning for the lone hunter who stalks away and into the dead of night. Perhaps it’s only because of his desire of knowing the truth of the Traveler? 

“It would seem I am not in my usual mindset today, Guardian. I listen to the wind itself, searching for more answers. We have. . .questions. Endless questions that cannot be answered without the help of the Traveler. We know for sure that it doesn’t change shape nor size. The color stays the same, but the world around it constantly does. It’s remarkable, yes, but it leaves the people hopeless these days. How can we further discover it’s mysteries? Will it unlock the secrets of the universe if it does? Or perhaps, it will leave us all in the dark, nothing but a vague memory?”

It may appear that he’s rambling, saying nothing more than the thoughts at the top of his head. He’s hoping it will push the hunter to actually speak to him. Figure out what exactly draws him to this voiceless Guardian. Hearing that voice that’s pitched higher than the Ghost’s, no static or reverberations. Human. It sends shivers down his spine and he’s tempted to keep it for himself. The Guardian nears closer to him, stepping up to the windows where he stood and taking in the sight of the Traveler. The falling sun shines on it's eastern hemisphere. It also hits the Guardian just right, giving them a halo like none he has ever seen. This hunter is smaller than the rest, only standing just below his shoulders. However, their posture is strong and proud like a Titan. Fingers relaxed at their sides like a Warlock. There’s that awful feeling again. A flutter in his stomach that makes him want to retch.

“I’m afraid I’m not exactly sure how to help, Speaker. Ghosts are tasked to  **only** assist our Guardians. Rarely do we pass out information as heavy as that. I’m sure being a Speaker is a difficult ta -”

When the Ghost is cut short, the Speaker turned in time to watch the hunter hold the Ghost in their palm. It tore apart, revealing a warm, blue light that washed over their face plate. The very same light that made him become the Last City’s Speaker.

“Questions lead to answers, Speaker. Those answers will lead to more questions. Nothing will ever be truly answered. Never will humans be satisfied with what they know now. It’s best to focus on one question at a time. We need not exhaust our minds by seeking for the answers. Wouldn't you agree, Speaker?”

Fear is something he has not felt since. . .since he was human. Hearing that cold, human like voice coming from all around him. Enveloping him. Echoing throughout his large study. It sent shivers down his spine. The voice of the Traveler.

“The biggest question is - what is our purpose?”

What happened next is a blur. His systems shut down for a brief moment. When he came too, he found himself pinning a helpless Guardian against the glass, holding their, much too small hands, above their head. To be this close and feel that bright Light made his chest burn. His whole interior felt increasingly warm. It made him dizzy and lightheaded. He could see his breath fog the window just above the hunter’s head.

“Why am I so fascinated by you? You have nothing, you own little, and I can’t even say your damn name. I became an Exo to rid myself of human pleasures, to make myself clean and pure for the Traveler. I’ve been craving this touch since the moment we met. So why. . .?”

Silence. The Guardian doesn’t speak when he fell silent. It was much too late to pull away now. This Light is too hard to let go of and it would be awkward to face the silent hunter later on. Moments passed as he stared down at the hunter, eyes searching for any sign. At last, the hunter closed the distance and their foreheads connected and the Speaker was able to release the breath that he had been holding. To outsiders it appeared to be a simple gesture. For Exo’s, it’s the equivalent of a first kiss.

 

The Guardian.

Current protector of the Speaker of the Last City. During those still nights, the Speaker calls out for the silent hunter hidden in the shadows of the study. Reaching out to caress the Light and tracing it with a finger. Giving and taking until the sun rises on the horizon. 

What is our purpose?

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I think I'm on edit 10 at this point.  
> But its also my favorite.  
> I wonder if you can like spot the theme.  
> It's pretty obvious by the title lol


End file.
